Forever Night
by nikkilynne17
Summary: Sixteen years after "Breaking Dawn", what will Renesmee's life be like, when she wants to be normal? She can't decide whether or not she loves her soul mate, and her father want's nothing more than to kill him. This is the story of Renesmee Carlie Cullen.
1. Forever Night: Renesmee's Mess

Forever Night *Twilight's 5th Book*

*Bella*

"Mom, I need help," Renesmee called down the stairs, Edward paused for a moment.

"Uh yeah, mom stuff," he mumbled. "She's going out with Jacob tonight..." He finished.

"Oh, I get it." I smiled. Alice looked at me, her look seemed to scream 'YAY OUR BABY IS ALL GROWN UP!' my guess was that she had had a vision.

Maybe I should make things a little more clear. Nessie is sixteen, but she looks to be about a few years older. She is pretty, she has hair like mine, but it is the same color as her fathers. She has green eyes, and her skin is the most perfect color, a creamy pale white. My daughter is definitely beautiful, but the good looks come from her fathers side of the family I'm sure. My Nessie, our Nessie, is the light of my life and Edwards, despite the fact that he is convinced that he is not infact alive. He believes that he is damned. Apparently, we have no souls, but I say we have souls, we are to blessed in other ways not to have souls.

I started up the stairs, and went and knocked on her door.

"Come in," she sighed. I opened the door, oh yes, Alice had gotten hold of her. Ness was dressed in a beautiful dress, it was a peachy colored dress, with a black stripe down the center. It was beautiful, Alice had done good work.

"I need help," she murmured. She turned around and I noticed that her dress wasn't zipped up. "My arms don't bend that way," she said quietly. I zipped up her dress, she was looking in the mirror.

"So, what's going on?" I asked quietly.

"...He loves me," She whispered. "He keeps telling me that he does, and I know that we're meant to be, I just," she stopped.

"Just?"

"I just, my life has been, well the complete opposite of normal. The only normality, in any of it, is when we go see grandpa Charlie. That's it. I just wonder if I love Jake, like he love's me. I can't be sure if I do or not, because he is the only one that I have ever been with. He is the only one that I will ever be with. You wanna' know how I know that?" She turned and looked at me.

"How?" I asked, I'm pretty sure I already knew the answer though.

"If I ever even looked at another guy, Jake would," she paused and looked in the mirror again. "Rip the dudes head off, or dad, dad would do so too. They would gang up." She frowned.

"That they would," I laughed. "Honey, I know, but I'm sure that if you told Jacob, what you just told me, he would understand. Your sixteen for crying out loud."

"Yeah. Now that just leaves dad." She smiled.

"Yup," I said and sat down on her bed. Unlike the rest of us, she had a bed because she actually slept. Not to do...other things in.

"I think that I love Jake, I just can't be sure," she looked sad, but she was strong, and she would never let me see her cry. The door bell rang. Jake. "Can you get that...before dad?" She asked quietly.

"Sure thing baby," I said and kissed her forehead. Then I ran, and I mean ran, down the stairs. Edward gave me this look, and then just shook his head. Instead of opening the door, I ran and held the door shut. Jake tried to wiggle the handle, and then he tried to open the door.

"BELLA!" He yelled at me, while he continued to try and open the door. Edward just laughed.

"Let the boy in Bella," he laughed. "Or else we will never get rid of him," he mummbled.

"I HEARD THAT!" Jake shouted through the door. So I opened it.

"Thank you, finally." Jake glared at me.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." I went and sat down on the couch, Alice appeared next to me. Renesmee came downstairs, she looked beautiful. I saw the look Edward had, as he watched Jake, as Jake watched Nessie come down stairs. Edward looked about ready to kill Jacob, and if it weren't for Ness, he would have done so a long time ago.

~Renesmee~

"So spill it Black, where are you taking me?" I asked, he was annoying me with his secretive ways. He refused to tell me where he was taking me.

"It's a surprise Ness, just bear with me here." He smiled, then reached over and took my hand in his. This is what always made things awkward with us, he would try to be sweet, and romantic and he would act all...in love. I wasn't sure yet though, if the feeling was mutual.

"Jake," I began.

"Yes love?" He grinned at me.

"Okay stop the vehicle." I said and he did. I got right out, and started back towards my house. Jake followed.

"I'm confused, what's going on?" He tried to hold my hand as we walked, but I pulled away, and then I got very angry. I kind of blew a gasket.

"WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS DO THIS JACOB?" I yelled at him, he looked shocked, and hurt.

"What is it that I'm doing?" He tried to take my hand again, wow this dude just doesn't get it does he?

"That! You act all lovey dovey, even when you know that I'm uncomfortable with that!" I was mad, and by the looks of it, so was he.

"I'm in love with you! Sorry for not knowing that was a crime Renesmee!" Uh oh, he only called me Renesmee, when he was really mad at me. Like the time I shaved all of his fur off, when he was asleep in the living room. Everyone had gone out hunting, and they didn't want to leave me alone, so Jake offered to stay. That was after he was on patrol for about, 72 hours straight. He didn't even notice. Hey, what can I say, I was only like a year old.

"Well, it isn't. But you should know enough," I stopped myself. I didn't want to hurt him that badly did I?

"I should know enough to what Renesmee?" He looked furious.

"You should know enough, to stop, when I don't love you back." I regretted the words, the minute they came out of my mouth. He was silent for a moment. Then he exploded.

"Jake, now calm down," I started, as I slowly walked backwards. This was Jake's boiling point.

"I HAVE GIVEN EVERYTHING FOR YOU!" He growled. Taking a step closer, he transformed. In the place where Jake once stood, there was now a huge, copper wolf, and it looked angry. I wasn't that worried about my own safety. I could easily outrun Jake.

"Ha, ha, okay Jakers, calm down. Just, calm yourself, and we will work it all out." I tried to calm him. He barked, then growled, and then pounced. I ran, apparently in all of his anger, he had also aquired supersonic speed. Uh oh. I found myself literally running for my life, back towards the house.

"DADDY!" I screeched as I approached the house, and out of no where there he was. Now he was standing in front of me, and he stopped Jacob in his tracks. My father hissed, and Jacob skidded to a stop. I realized then that I was crying. Jake noticed too, apparently my father had already known, because he turned his back to Jake immediately, and he hugged me. He tried to comfort me, I noticed my Uncle Jasper running out of the house down to me and my dad, and my mom on the back porch.

"Would you take her up to the house Jazz, I have to," he paused for a moment, "have a chat with young Jacob here?"

"Sure, have a chat?" He replied.

"Have a chat, dispose of the body, it's all the same," he looked at Jake, Jake was white as a ghost. I have never seen him look so afraid. "Any clue where the extra, body bags are, Jazz?" He asked, as he gave Jacob a death glare.

"Noooo," Jasper looked confused. "We don't have any- oh, I get it." He said and guided me back up to the house. I walked up reluctantly. I was still wiping a never ending series of tears from my eyes. I am not so sure if I love Jacob or not, but I don't want him dead. Dead is bad. Very very bad. I heard something that sounded like a dog whimper, no, a dog cry out in pain. Automatically, I spun around and looked for Jake. He was against a tree! My father had thrown him into a tree! He was crying, like a dog, and he didn't look like he could get up.

"EDWARD!" Both of my uncle's yelled, I saw my dad go at Jake again. Jacob tried to get away but he was helpless. Emmett ran from the porch, over to my father, and Jasper left me standing there alone. I couldn't just stand there and watch. My feet would not move. No matter how hard I tried, I was still. I could not walk, run, hop, jump, I could not move. I was too afraid.

"Get her inside Jasper." My father hissed, he didn't even have to look to know it was Jasper trying to hold him back.

"No Edward, I don't want you doing something you might regret."

"I. Don't. Care. He was going to hurt Renesmee. My daughter. Mine Jasper." He spat. "Not yours, not Emmett's," he growled as Emmett tried to help Jasper contain my father. "Mine." He hissed. Someone hurting his daughter was apparently a crime now.

"Da-daddy?" I managed. I hadn't even planned on speaking. "Do-don't. Please," I whispered. I was shaking. He immediately came over to me, shaking Jasper and Emmett off of him. He hugged me, and told me not to cry.

"She isn't doing this for you dog." He spat all of a sudden. "She doesn't want me to kill you, because she doesn't want me to kill. You, or anyone else. I swear though, get out of here, or I will kill you without giving it a second thought." He was right, right now I wasn't thinking of Jacob, I just didn't want my Daddy to kill, anyone. Jake limped away. They usually got along quite well, but something had happened. Something my dad wasn't telling me. He then brought me inside. As soon as we were in the house I ran up to my room, I made sure that everyone knew that I wanted to be alone.

*Bella*

"I can't believe he would do that." I murmured.

"I should have killed him then and there." Edward growled. I had never, and I mean NEVER, seen him so aggressive and protective. Not even towards me. That was okay though, as long as he is protecting Nessie.

"She should have killed him. That would have been even better." Emmett laughed. His laugh boomed through the entire house. Alice and Rosalie came downstairs, Alice as graceful as usual, and Rosalie without making eye contact with anyone. Rose went and stood by her husband.

"What do you know? You are blocking something from me," Edward began, "it bothers me. What don't you want me to know?"

"I helped Jake to set up their date tonight. He wanted to-" she broke off. "No, I swore to him that I wouldn't tell, nothing you can say or do will change my mind."

"Now your protecting the dog Rosalie? You rather the dog than your own family?" Edward didn't seem angry, he seemed hurt.

"No, but I promised. I don't break promises Edward." She whispered. He thought for a second.

"I can respect that. Just as long as what you know, is not a danger to anyone," he replied.

"Of course not Edward."

"And when I say danger to anyone, I mean that he was not planning on taking my daughters virginity,"

"Edward!" I squeaked.

"What?" He looked at me confused.

"Not appropriate. You have absolutely nothing to do with that, I don't want to even hear you talking about that, stay out of her business."

"No." He looked at me with a "what, are you crazy?" look.

"Edward, you are so stupid." I shook my head appalled.

"Hey!" He was offended. This made me happy. I know that my daughter is extremely upset, and hurt, and upstairs in her room crying, but still I was able to laugh at my idiot of a husband. After that laugh, I went to go check on my baby girl.

~Renesmee~

"Nessie, sweetheart?" I heard my mom call from outside the door.

"Go away, I don't want to talk to you." I sobbed. She came in anyway.

"Honey, I know your hurt, but Jake-"

"But Jake nothing mom, you said he would understand." I cried. "You said he would be okay with it, and he would understand."

"I thought, I thought that Jacob was more mature than that." She sighed as she rubbed my back, she was trying to get me to calm down. "Apparently, I was wrong. I guess Jake will never grow up." I muttered.

"Nope."

"Nah, never."

"He won't, that's not how Jake is." I whispered. "How could he try and hurt me?" Realization struck me. How the hell could Jake do that? Boy gonna' be sorry for that one!

"Immature Werewolf Anger Issues Syndrome. IWAIS." My mom said without looking at me. She then looked at me, and saw the confused look I was giving her. "Oops, was that out loud?" I laughed, but I laughed because she wasn't trying to cheer me up, she actually meant what she said. Sorta'. I heard my dad come up the stairs, and in a second, he was at my door. He was holding the cordless phone.

"Uh, Ness, some guy's on the phone for you," he sounded puzzled. I got off my bed, and took the phone from him.

"Hello?"

"Uh, hi. Vanessa Cullen? It's Ryder, Ryder Knight. We met at the park yesterday..."

"OH! Oh yeah, I remember. You called!" I kicked my parents out of the room. And yes, he did say Vanessa. That's what I say my name is, when I meet someone. "Okay-so-I'm-just-gonna'-get-this-over-with-I-just-spent-the-past-hour-and-a-half-practicing-in-the-mirror-will-you-go-out-with-me?"

"Sorry, didn't quite catch that. Did you just try to ask me out?" I giggled.

"I, uh, yeah. I tried." He sighed.

"I'd love to Ryder."

"You'd what to Ryder?"

"Love to."

"Wow,"

"Pick me up at, eight, tomorrow night." I smiled.

"Sure, you live in that house out by the lake right? The old Whitmore house?" Yes, we lived in a house, by a lake, I chose the house. Supposedly the house was haunted.

"Yeah, that's it. See you tomorrow Ryder."

"Yeah, tomorrow." He said and I hung up. I opened up my bedroom door, to see Jake, jaw dropped.

"Your folks let me in to apologize. You work fast Renesmee I'll give you that." He spat, and ran out of the house. I think I just hurt him even more. Why does this have to happen to me? Oh right, because, my 'rental's are vampires, I'm some weird hybrid, and my 'soul-mate' is a werewolf with IWAIS. Great, just great.

"That is not how I saw things working out!" Alice squeaked from the other end of the hallway. "It was supposed to be all romantic, and he was going to-" she stopped herself.

"HE WAS GOING TO WHAT?" I heard my dad scream from downstairs. What was Jake gonna' do?

"Oops, come on." Alice mumbled to me. Even though she was smaller than me, she managed to pull me down the stairs, against my will.

"WHAT?" My father screamed yet again. I was afraid to find out just what he was screaming about.

"Daddy?" I asked as I entered the living room, where the rest of my family was. And oh, if looks could kill. My father would definitely be considered a serial killer.

"No, oh HECK NO!" He yelled.

"Relax Edward. Renesmee is a big girl, and Jacob loves her." Aunt Alice told my father.

"Loved." I said without thinking. I guess that's one thing I get from my mom.

"Loved?" Everyone questioned.

"After tonight? Yeah, I think it's safe to say loved. As in past tense." I felt the tears start up again.

"Alice. I am going to kill you." My father said slowly, changing the subject.

"Now Edward, no need for violent sister murdering. Come on, now you see why I didn't tell you." She pleaded.

"I would have been fine, had you not kept it from me genius." He growled.

"Kept what from you?" I asked.

"Jake was going to propose. No one told your dad." Aunt Rose said calmly.

"WHAT? AND NO ONE TOLD ME OF THIS? IF SOMEONE WOULD HAVE TOLD ME, I WOULD NOT BE IN THE MESS I'M IN!" I shouted. I guess I get that from daddy.

"Ness, we couldn't tell ya'." Uncle Emmett shook his head. "That would not have been fair. I mean poor Jake, how would he feel if we ruined his proposal. I mean if we told ya' that he was going to take you to the beach, and carefully place the ring in a shell, and things were gonna' be all romantic and junk, he would have killed us." He said smiling like a dufus.

"Oh no! I screwed everything up!" I sobbed. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. Why me? Why is it always me?

"There there baby, Jake loves you, he always will, nothing you do will ever change that. Just breathe, and you can sort all of this out tomorrow, after a good nights sleep, and a nice warm bubble bath. I got this." Aunt Alice said as she rubbed my back soothingly. I couldn't even begin to explain to her that he would NOT be in anyway forgiving after all of this. I just had to start to accept that.

The next morning, I woke up and didn't want to remember anything. So I didn't. Until I went downstairs and I noticed that everyone was freaking out, over the whereabouts of my father. Oh damn.

"Hey," I said when nobody actually noticed that I had come downstairs. This was odd 'cause I liked in a family of vampires and they notice _everything. _I mean seriously, not trying to gross anybody out, but my mother and Alice know when I'm on my period before I do. It's creepy. Aunt Alice can't see my future but somehow, she. Knows. All. She is like… I don't even know. She is a super vamp.

"Nessie, what'd ya' do sneak down?" Uncle Emmett laughed nervously.

"No, I just walked." I said simply. "Where's Dad, I wanted to talk to him?" I asked, knowing that they wouldn't tell me what was going on unless I got it out of them. The easiest person to get it out of was Emmett. I looked directly at him, staring him down until he finally broke. Cracked. Crumbled under the pressure. I enjoyed his pain a bit too much, but I didn't care much.

"He, uh, just went, uh, out." He said and scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Really Uncle Emmett? Really? Do you really want to play this game with me, I know I sure don't," I smiled evilly.

"That's something you get from your father isn't it. I swear Bella, you got knocked up with Satan's kid sixteen years ago. It's coming back to bite us all in the ass now.

"I don't know Renesmee, I honestly don't have a clue." He said

"Why do I think that's not all?" I asked.

"It isn't," Grandpa started, "we all got back from hunting, but your father never came back. Did he come here at all last night, do you have any idea where he went?" He asked concerned.

"No, I wish I could be of help, but I can't." I said quietly.

"It's all right baby," Grandma said quietly and she went over to Grandpa. "We'll find him sweetheart, he's an adult, sorta', don't worry."

"He's no more of an adult than a pre-school student is and you know it Esme." My mother said, I could hear the worry in her voice.

"I'm going to the res. I need to make some sense of everything." I said suddenly. Yeah, the reservation. We were living in Seattle, or rather just outside of Seattle.

I pulled into Billy's driveway. I knew that after last night Jake wouldn't want to be home. He hates to be alone when he's upset, he needs either Billy or… his pack. Please tell me he was at Billy's and the pack didn't hate me. Billy came outside, or at least to the front door and opened it, and gave me this look like 'Oh hell no you are not here after what you did to my son.' I was. He just shook his head slowly.

"He's not here," he called to me from the door.

"Do you know where he is?" I asked.

"Renesmee," he started.

"I don't care. Please, just, where is he?" I begged.

"…At Sam and Emily's. Or at least he was about an hour ago, you can try and find him there but there's no guarantee." He said and went back inside slamming the door.

I was then in my car on the way to Sam and Emily's house. I got out of my truck and the guys started to come out of the house. Sam was last, and Jake was no where to be seen. Sam and the rest of the guys just gave me this look. I saw Emily at the window, holding their little boy, Caleb.

"I just want to talk to him." I said sternly.

"Why? Just so you can break his heart again and make things worse. Just leave leech and don't come back. Your kind is not welcome here. Your not welcome here." He growled.

"The hell I'm not Sam!" I yelled.

"NOW!" He demanded.

"I'm not leaving. I came here to talk to Jake and I'm not leaving until I do. Jacka-" "What?" He started. The next thing I know I'm in a fighting position, I hear a car pull up behind me, and Jake was coming out of the house to break up the fight that had just broken out between Sam and myself.

My father got out of his car and ran up, standing behind me, but attempting to get in front of me.

"Get away, let me stand on my own two feet for once." I hissed at him. I knew I could take Sam, Jake was stronger, faster, knew me better. He knew what I would do before I did, that's why it was hard to beat Jacob. Not Sam though, he knew nothing, and was weak. He was already in wolf form, and I was in a fighting stance. Oh it's on.

The next thing I know, he's coming at me full speed and he was angry as anything. I was ready though. I took the impact without even flinching. He was then thrown into a tree. As soon as he got back up I was ready for another go.

"Get up and fight me you coward!" I yelled. He was limp and could barely stand. The rest of the pack was phased and ready now. Except Jake.

"Try me and your dead you filthy flee bags. I want to talk to Jacob, whether or not I have go past you or through you is your choice. Take your pick." I growled. I didn't know I could be so… badass. For lack of a better word. I like it.

In an instant, the entire pack was after me. Bring it on boys, and Leah.

I was horrible at being mean and vicious…usually. Right now I was in the zone. My father was just looking on in amazement, as was Jake. I had taken down about, two thirds of the pack. It's a pretty big pack, and they were not taking turns coming at me. I was hit though, abruptly, and I didn't see it coming. I was thrown away, towards the woods, and I noticed that my side was bleeding. Damnit.

"OH MY GOD NESS I'M SO SORRY!" Quil phased back and ran to me. "I didn't mean to really, I mean, I uh, I'm so sorry!" He didn't want to hurt me and I knew that, Sam ordered the pack to defend one another though, and this was how he was defending one another.

"QUIL!" Sam yelled using his alpha voice. I got up, though I wasn't healed completely, I was ready to fight again. I was ready, and I wasn't going to accept defeat.

Once I had finished off anyone that would challenge me, I went over to Jacob.

"Now your really not on my good side. Little brat, just go and don't come back."

"Jake," was all I managed before I felt a sharp pain in my side. I fell to the ground grabbing my side. Jake caught me, and quickly tried to calm me down, and he made room for my father to come over and examine my wound. Suddenly, everything went black, but at least I was in Jacobs arms.

"Nessie? Oh Ness, wake up honey." I heard Jake's voice. I wanted to wake up, but I couldn't find the strength to open my eyes. And face rejection. I guess this settles it then. I do have feelings for Jacob, the only thing to figure out now is if I really truly love him.

"Come on Renesmee." I heard my dad whisper. "Damnit Black! This is all your packs fault." I heard my father scream.

"She attacked _us _Cullen!" Paul roared.

"And I'll finish you off! Go run with your tail between your legs Paul. Don't you dare talk to me that way." My dad was furious. I've never seen him so angry, and trust me, I have seen him very angry. "Jacob, help me get her to the car, it's the least you can do after all this." My father spat. I heard him talking, it was more of a whisper. I knew that he was talking to my grandpa on his cell.

"Up ya' go Renesmee." Jake whispered.

"Don't you listen to him Jake," Sam said.

"Yeah just drop her," Paul continued.

"See how he likes that," Jared laughed.

"Bitch." I heard Sam mumble.

"Don't you dare Sam." He growled. Sam looked at him shocked. He wasn't shocked that Jake was defending me no, he was shocked that Jake just said that to the alpha.

"What did you say to me Black?" He asked.

"Never mind Uley." Jake muttered. He brought me somewhere, my dad's voice got louder as we approached. The next thing I know I am being taken out of Jakes arms. I didn't want that.

"Jake," I breathed. They both stopped.

"I guess she wants you to come." My dad said quietly. He sounded disappointed. Oh well. I don't care, I want Jake.

"Too bad, here. I can't. I know she loves me Edward. I do, I really do. But until she knows, until she can admit it to herself, I can't." He said quietly.

"I know Jacob." My father said, almost as if to comfort Jake. Jake noticed how odd it was too, and he automatically handed me back to my father, who then got me in the car, and took me home. Then, I was out again.


	2. Forever Night: Uncovering Ryder

**I know it's much shorter, I just wanted to get something out…soon. So yeah, review please, and go to my profile and see the contest I've got going on, ya'll can enter! I know that sounded corny, but please go and enter the contest! Love ya'!**

**~Nicole**

"Jake," I muttered. I was starting to come to.

"Not quite baby," my dad said and he brushed my hair out of my face. "it's just us." He said. I opened my eyes, and I was in my room. My father on one side of me, and my mother on the other. My grandparents standing behind my mom, and Alice pushing her way past Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie in the doorway.

"Thank God, you scared the hell out of me! I hate not being able to see you! We really must find some way around that, I NEED to be able to see, I hate being blind!" She ranted and hugged me.

"Alice!" My father hissed. "Easy!" He yelled at her. She was hugging me a bit too hard, I was weak and that hurt me more than it should have.

"Sorry baby doll." She whispered.

"It's okay. What about Jake? I don't remember much, did I get to talk to Jake? Where is he?" I said it came out kinda' jumbled.

"I'm sorry huh. You tried. It's gonna' be okay." My dad said, everyone noticed his new attitude about all this. "I got a little insight, into Jakes mind. I know how he feels, I know where he's coming from, and I can't really blame him." He said quietly. Speaking mostly to me. Though I didn't like what he had to say. I decided to just push it out of my mind for the rest of the day.

"What time is it?" I asked quickly changing the subject.

"It's about seven thirty." My grandfather answered.

"Oh shoot!" I shouted.

"Ouch, thanks Ness, I think I'm deaf." My father said, obviously referring to my yelling in his ear.

"I forgot all about Ryder!" I squeaked, Alice followed me as I ran…towards her closet.

About a half an hour later, I heard a car pull up. Or rather what I thought was a car. I looked out the window to see Jake's motorcycle pull in, and then a black Mustang convertible. Oh my damn, this will not be good.

"Um, Ness, I don't have to be psychic to know that this can't end well. Can't start well either. I think you should get down there…like now." Alice said, she had just finished doing my hair and makeup, now all I needed to do was get my shoes on. I did just that.

"I just came by to see how she was, she still going out with…what's his name, I can't believe it." Jake spat. My father looked at him. It wasn't a shut up and get out of my house look, it was a I'm so sorry all this Jake, look. Oh shit, now they were on the same side.

They were talking by the front door. Ryder walked up.

"Um, excuse is this the Cullen residence?"

"And you are?" My father asked like a freakin' snob.

"Ryder!" I yelled as I approached the door. "Let's just go." I said pulling him away.

"Who were they?" He asked when we got to his car.

"The big tan one is my, or was my, I'm not really sure yet, boyfriend, the big pale one is my father. Step on it!" I instructed as he pulled out of the driveway.

"So, you have a boyfriend?" He asked when we were about four miles from my house.

"Sorta'. It's complicated. I really don't want to get into it." I sighed.

"And, no offense. I don't wanna' be rude, but how old is your father?" He asked, obviously noticing that my father looked to be about seventeen, while I was sixteen.

"Uh, something tells me you wouldn't believe me if I told you." I muttered.

"Try me."

"He's 125." I said, it sounded a bit sarcastic. Oh well, I didn't care.

"Okay…um fine, you don't have to tell me. I was just curious." He said sounding a tiny bit hurt. Oh well, he caught me at a bad time.

"Sorry." I said a bit too quietly, but he heard me.

"So you're a vampire huh? Or half vampire rather, that's cool. My dads a half-breed too." He said so calmly. I just looked at him, eyes wide, and confused.

"Your daddy's a what?"

"A half-breed. Like you. I've known from the minute I met you that you were a halfie, should I have told you that?" He asked.

"Well, maybe." I said quietly.

"Actually I mentioned you to my dad, apparently he's met your family. He's met you apparently, when you were a baby. I thought that was kinda' weird." He stated. "His names Nahuel." I instantly remembered. I was only a baby, and he was the only one of my kind that I have ever met.

"I remember," I breathed.

"I knew you would. So, back to the big guy that smells like dog…" He said quietly.

"Jacob. My, um, I'm not really sure anymore."

"Oh him. My dad told me that you had some dog lying around back then, a wolf. Apparently you were his imprint. It's that guy?" He asked.

"Yes. It's that guy." "Oh. Is he okay with you going out with me tonight?"

"Not at all. But I need a real human experience…you know what I mean. I need to go on a date, with someone that isn't constantly all "I love you, we're soul mates," blah blah blah. I can't take it. That's why he's mad at me. 'Cause I don't know if I love him. 'Cause he's all I've ever known." I said putting it all out on the table.

"Oh, I get it."

"Why is your sent…human, if you aren't completely human?" I asked bluntly.

"'Cause, I have a gift. I can mask my sent. I can change my sent. I can do whatever the hell I want with my sent. Right now the switch is set to human." He went on. "According to the 'rentals, it's better to live that way. With a human sent. I have no clue why." He told me.

"Oh, my parents would kill for me to be able to do that. I can show people… whatever I want to show them really. Whatever I think of. I can show them my thoughts. My father can read minds, my mother is a shield, and I can show people my thoughts. It's a weird, complicated sorta' thing. Let's just leave it at that.

"If your like, a quarter vampire, was your mother's pregnancy like my mothers?" I asked suddenly.

"No. I wasn't as strong, and didn't grow as quickly. You have all these questions. I will finish answering them later, so we don't run out of things to talk about. Until then, just relax, and wait for us to get… where we are headed to."

"Where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise. Just relax,"

I did just that. I waited, and rested in the car, and relaxed. We got to, wherever the hell we were going, about half an hour later. We were at the beach. Not just any beach. We were at a beach, just outside of La Push. In wolf territory. Uh, oh. Great, I'm here, with my date, that isn't Jacob, but is one-quarter vampire, and refuses to answer my questions, and we are in werewolf territory. Damnit, this is so not good.


	3. Forever Night: Jasper Knows All

"Ryder I don't think we should be here." I mumbled as soon as we were out of the car. "It's too close to La Push. I mean what if-"

"No, it's fine. I don't want to leave, if they don't like it, then they can leave." He said smugly and he put his arm around my waist. "We are going to have a good time, deal with it." He smiled.

"Fine." I looked at him. He was gorgeous with his slightly tousled dark brown, almost black hair, and his icy blue eyes. I had never seen eyes like his. They were…breathtaking. I loved them. His lips looked perfectly shaped, and his nose fit in perfectly with the rest of his features. His perfectly pale skin, that looked like porcelain, was, as I said, perfect. He had to be about six foot one. My dads height about. Nothing compared to Jacob. Jake is six foot seven. I can't do that though, I can't compare him to Jacob. It's not right. They are two completely different people, that have absolutely nothing to do with each other.

The rest of the night went smoothly. He answered my questions, and I answered his. He actually managed to make me laugh, and blush, and smile. He made me happy. Happy was something I hadn't remembered feeling in the longest while. I liked it. No, I loved it. By the end of the night he leaned in for a kiss. We were still on the beach, sitting on a picnic blanket that was spread over the sand. I was leaning back, and he was hovering above me, leaning in slowly, as if to ask permission. I didn't stop him.

"Oh my God." I heard Jakes voice and froze.

"Jake," I said as I turned around. "Jake listen to me," I begged and got up quickly to follow him as he started to run. He phased and left. I noticed that he was not alone. Quil and Embry were there too, looking at me with hurt in their eyes. I wanted to explain, to tell them everything from the last few days. To tell Jacob, what he hasn't been allowing me to tell him. I wanted to know what it felt like to fall in love, and not just have love thrown at you. I wanted everything to be okay. For everyone to just forget and go back to normal. For me to be happy with Jake, like I was with Ryder. I wanted so much, too much, and I couldn't have any of it.

"Renesmee," Ryder whispered, and placed his hand on the small of my back. I just looked down, hanging my head. I had told him tonight that my name wasn't really Vanessa, and that it was Renesmee.

"Let's just go Ryder." I said quietly. Muffling a sob.

"Whatever you want, love." He said and brought me back to the car. In order to do that, I had to pass the guys. They were just as broken up about this as Jacob was. And for that, I felt even lower.

We were half way back to my house when I, stupidly, and suddenly, reached my foot over, and stepped on the break. Ryder was driving, and none too happy about this.

"NESS!" He yelled at me as the car came to an abrupt stop.

"Ryder. Before, you said 'Whatever you want,'. How exactly did you mean that?" I asked.

"I meant, that I would let you have, or do, whatever you want. Why?"

"Whatever I want, I can have?" I asked. I refused to look him in the eyes.

"Anything, love."

"Ryder. Take me," I whispered, looking at him now. The next thing I know, we are in the backseat of his car.

He took me home after that. I didn't know how to feel. Excited? Happy? Like a traitor? Like a slut? Like…I didn't know. There were four people that I needed right now. As soon as he pulled into my driveway, I got out of the car. Walked around to his side of the car, and gave him a quick kiss. More of a peck really.

"I'll call you tomorrow or something," I said quickly. "Bye, night." I said and hurried into the house. Everyone was sitting in the living room, just doing their own thing, until I came in. A wreck.

"Daddy get out of my thoughts, _now._" I hissed.

"Okay, okay. Who said I was in your head anyway?" He asked with a laugh.

"You always are. I'm not in the mood right now, just stay out. Trust me. If you don't-"

"Trust her Edward." Jasper said cutting me off. "Something's…are you okay Nessie?" He asked.

"Not really." I answered, fighting back the tears. I went over to the stairs, and then turned around.

"You, you, you, and you. Come on." I said pointing to my mother, grandmother, and aunts.

"Come on, let's…go hunting." Jasper said to the guys. My father looked concerned. Worried as hells', more like it. He came over to me, and kissed my forehead.

"I don't know what's going on, but whatever it is, it'll be okay Nessie, you know that right?" He whispered to me.

"I don't know this time Daddy." I looked at the floor as I spoke. He hugged me. The guys left, and the rest of us went up to my room, where I took a seat on my bed.

"I did something…" I whispered. My aunt Rosalie was the first to comment.

"It's okay sweetheart." She said and she rubbed my back. What she said next is what startled me. "Did you at least use protection?" It's not that she immediately knew what I did, that scared me. It's that I'm pretty sure, that we didn't. I just sat there silently.

"Oh God, Ness, you did didn't you?" My mother asked concerned.

"Renesmee, come on, it's okay. Everything will be fine." My grandmother then engulfed me in a hug. I cried.

"I wish I could see something. It's not fun being blind." Alice groaned.

"I wish, that tonight never happened." I managed between sobs. "I wish that, yesterday never happened. And I wish that my life never happened. Face it, I'm just bad luck, I'm no good. I cause a problem for everyone. It's not fair, I just, shouldn't exist." I sobbed.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" My mother snapped. And I snapped. It all happened so fast, I got up, ran to the window, and jumped. Landed on my feet, and kept running. I didn't know where I was going. I didn't care. I just needed to get somewhere, and fast. Somewhere where I could get away. Somewhere where no one would find me. I ran past my father, apparently they didn't get too far hunting.

"Renesmee!" He called after me. I kept going. I ran, and ran. Away from my family, my life, and my mess. My father and uncle Jasper, hot on my tail. I pushed forward though, and I knew that I could get away from them. And I did. After about twenty minutes of having them follow after me, calling my name, my father gave up, and told Jasper to too. Jasper didn't though. He kept coming, and faster, trying harder. He knew that I was in no state to be alone, and I was fragile. I ran, and ran from him, until I hit something. I giant, russet colored wolf. My Jacob.

He phased back immediately. I collapsed against him and cried into his bare chest. Jasper finally caught up.

"I'm, so, sor-ry Ja-cob!" I sobbed.

"It's okay baby, just calm down." He said and he stroked my hair gently. I was glad to be in his arms again. "Jasper, I got it. I'll bring her home a little later." He said calmly.

"Fine, just, fine." He said after a minute.

"Call me if you need me Renesmee," he said before disappearing into the darkness.

"Jake, I…I…and, I, RYDER!" I managed.

"You and Ryder went out, you kissed him, I know. I saw honey. It's okay."

"No, Ryder, he and I, we, oh Jake!" I cried.

"What did you…oh." He said as realization struck. "I'm gonna' kill him." He growled.

"No, Jake please, it was my idea, my fault. Oh I'm sorry Jake. I am ruining your life. Ever since I was _conceived _I've been ruining your life. And everyone else's." I sobbed.

"Baby you've got this all wrong. Sure some, not that great, things have happened, but you are the best thing that's ever happened to me. And your parents, and your entire family. Don't you know how much you mean to everyone?" He asked.

"I just cause problems." I sniffled.

"No. No you don't. We all cause problems. We all cause things to happen, but Renesmee, your existence has been the most amazing thing, we all love you Renesmee, no matter what you do, that will never change. I love you so much." He said and hugged me even tighter. After we talked for a while, we did something. We went back to our little secret spot, a cave by the beach, and did something that I had only done for the first time, hours ago. This time was different though. It wasn't sex. It was making love.

"Jake, Jake wake up. It's morning." I said as I tried, unsuccessfully to wake up Jacob. I dressed myself and looked outside. It was a beautiful morning, mid September. I tried once again to wake up my idiot. "Jacob Black, if you don't get up this instant…I'm going to, going to, I'll, I'll go get the boys and tell them all about last night," I smiled evilly.

"Five more minutes Dad," he mumbled.

"I am not your father, after last night if you think I'm your father you have some major problems boy." I said sternly.

"Five more-" I stopped him, by kicking him somewhere he did not want to be kicked. Serves him right for not getting up when I told him to, and calling me Dad.

"OUCH!" He sprang up immediately, then he curled up, as if to protect himself form an attack that was not coming. I was totally done with attacking him for the day. It's funny the first time, then it get's old.

"Shit Nessie, what was that for?" He asked as he composed himself. He then proceeded to get dressed. Watching him get dressed was funny, especially him putting on his pants. Eww, gross not like that, I mean that he was being extra careful putting on his pants after my little wake up attack.

"You wouldn't get up, and then you were all 'Just five more minutes Dad,' I am not yo' Daddy boy!" I said and turned, so my back was to him, and I folded my arms over my chest. I picked up my cell phone, sixteen missed calls. Oh damn. Thirty-two texts. All from Dad. Oh I was in big arse trouble. I read some of the texts.

**Where the hell r u? -Dad**

**Renesmee Carlie Cullen every1's worried sick, and Alice can't evn c u, where are you? -Dad**

**It better not have laid a hand on u, or I swear to God I will kill it! -Dad**

**If u r not home in the next 30 mins you are SO dead and grounded. -Dad**

Damn I'm dead. That last one was sent over an hour ago. I scrolled down and read the most recent one.

**Grounded for life baby doll, get your ass home this instant, or I will open the gates of hell and have them swallow Jacob alive. -Dad**


	4. Forever Night: I Just Grounded Myself

Uh oh. This is bad. Hell isn't ready for my Jacob, and he sure as anything isn't ready to go to hell. I dialed my home number, and the phone didn't even ring once before my dad answered.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I swear to God-" He began.

"I'm fine Daddy, we fell asleep on the beach. I promise I'm okay. I'll be home in like fifteen minutes." I said and hung up quickly. Jake watched me, and I noticed that he was now undressing. Um…?

"What are you doing?"

"Well I figured you have to get home as fast as possible. Want a ride on horse like wolf?" He asked with a slight smile.

"Sure, giddy up horsy!" I said he phased and I "saddled up" on his back. Then we were off. It was nothing like running by myself, or even when I was little and my Dad and uncles would run around and give me piggy back rides at super speeds. It was nice. Almost calming, the adrenaline wasn't pumping, and I could enjoy running with Jacob. It was nice, and it always made me feel better…even when I knew I was on my way to my death.

We arrived home and my father was waiting in the doorway of the front door. He was fuming mad. I didn't want to go anywhere near him. I could almost see the smoke coming from his ears and nostrils.

"Now Daddy," I began. He didn't like this much.

"JACOB GO HOME! RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN YOU GET YOUR ASS IN THIS HOUSE THIS INSTANT BEFORE I DO SOMETHING THAT I SHOULD, BUT WON'T REGRET!" He was pissed, that was no secret. But just how pissed was he? I quickly gave Jake on last hug. "NOW!" My father snapped. I jumped, but listened. I ran inside quickly, hanging my head. Okay, anger issues much Daddy dearest?

"Renesmee," my mother said and ran over to me, hugging me and kissing the top of my head.

"Sorry Mommy. Jake and I were at the beach, and we fell asleep, I'm so sorry." I said quietly.

"It's alright dear. You were perfectly safe with Jake, your father is just overreacting." She smiled.

"Over-fucking-reacting?" He asked with a smirk. "You think that was overreacting. Isabella, our daughter never came home last night, and she was alone with a werewolf, one that I do not trust, all night. She put me through hell last night, you too if I remember correctly. She put us all through hell last night, and you are just going to leave it at that. An 'I'm sorry Mommy' and you can't be bothered by anything else huh?" He growled.

"Edward, I know, you know, we all know. Last night was hell, she was safe, it was a misunderstanding, and it will never happen again. She was at the beach with Jacob and they fell asleep."

"She's sixteen Isabella."  
"I know, I gave birth to her remember, and stop calling me Isabella, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen." She placed her hands on her hips and stood up tall. He didn't seem to care, yet everyone looked on in silence.

"She's back Ed, she was safe. She's a big girl, it's okay, why don't we all just drop it," aunt Rosalie offered.

"Back off Rose!" He hissed, looking in Rosalie's general direction, but starring directly at the floor. "She's not your daughter, this has nothing to do with you, so back off, now." He growled.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Emmett roared. He was very protective of Rosalie.

"I will speak to her any way that I want to speak to her Emmett, sit." He said and somehow Emmett listened. Everyone noticed that Emmett just listened, it was strange. Even Emmett was amazed by the fact that he just sat down. My father was the only one that didn't notice. He continued to argue with mom.

"I mean honestly Bella, how the hell can you be okay with this, this is your daughter for heavens sake! I mean it's just-"

"Shut up!" I interjected. "I'm grounded for…let's make it two months 'kay? Okay, I'm going to my room. Just shut up, God!" I yelled at him. He looked at me, his mouth hanging open in shock. I stomped upstairs to my room. No one speaks like that to Edward Cullen, it's a proven fact. I've never stood up to my dad like that. I mean, what sixteen year old does speak to her father that way? I just grounded myself too, never thought that would happen. Two months? What was I thinking? Oh well, apparently I haven't been thinking clearly lately. Hopefully things will start to return back to normal, and soon.

I spent the next day at home, in my room listening to music. I like My Chemical Romance, my favorite band. I'm currently listening to their B-Side, "Kill All Your Friends" it's weird but I love it! Gerard is awesome. I mean, like second in line, after Jake of course, to my heart. Sorry Ryder, but I choose Gerard over you. Nothing personal. Well who am I kidding, it's completely personal! Okay that's mean, but I am with Jake, I just have to let Ryder down easy, and I was going to do that tonight. I just hope he doesn't kill me. It's silly I know, but I already have everything set up with Jake, he will be in wolf form, and not too far away. He will be somewhere where he can see what's going on, and get to me in time if I need him. The pack is still mad at me, and they think Jacob is crazy for taking me back. Especially after the date yesterday. It was around five o'clock now, I had to meet Ryder on the beach again, at five thirty. I heard something at the window, and turned to see what it was. It was Jacob. Standing shirtless in my room, he came through the window.

"You could have used the door you know." I said. I was sitting on the vanity stool, looking in the mirror brushing my long hair. I was ready to go break a heart.4

"I know, but I figured after yesterday, it was better to stay away from your father. As far away as possible." He laughed. I walked over to him, putting my arms around his neck. No, wrapping them around his neck sounds better. Yeah, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him. We would have ended up on the bed, had I not stopped him saying that we had to go or I would be late, for my break up. I felt so bad for leading Ryder on, it wasn't fair, I wasn't stable. I'm stable now, and I know. What do I know you ask? I know that I love Jacob Black, I always have and I always will. He is mine, and I am his. Forever, and nothing will ever change that.

We arrived at the beach, or rather "I" arrived at the beach, and saw Ryder walking along the beach, it was a great scene. It would have been better had I had a camera to capture the moment. It was picture perfect. I walked up to him, tapping him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Hey," he said and kissed me. I pulled away immediately. "What?" He asked sounding hurt.

"I, I can't. Ryder, your amazing, and last night was, but I can't. It wouldn't be fair to you. My heart, my heart belongs to Jacob." I whispered the last part.

"Wh-what?" He sounded hurt, I couldn't bear to look at him. We stood in silence for the longest time. What could he be thinking about? What am _I _even thinking about? He's gonna' have me forever, I don't think I can take that. I have to do something, say something, anything.

"We, I mean, I want us to be friends though, I mean your great, just, I can't help it, I am meant to be with Jake, I _have _to be with Jake, I can't not."

"Just because the stupid mutt imprinted on you, you have to do what you want Renesmee, be with who you want." He wasn't giving up.

"I am, I am doing what I want, being with who I want." I was searching for the right words.

"What about yesterday, and last night? Didn't that mean anything to you? I know it meant so much to me."

"It meant a lot to me too, I just, you don't get it Ryder. It hurts me to not be with him, it _hurts_, it's meant to be with Jake and I. I can't not be with him, it will destroy me. Two days without him was too much. I don' want to not be with him. I need him." I pleaded, I hoped that he would understand.

"I think he's got you wrapped. He's brainwashed you or something, I know it, I know there's hope for us." He put his hands on my shoulders, and then walked away, back to his car, and he drove off.

"I don't know if I can do this Renesmee." Jacob whispered from behind me.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused, what could he be talking about?

"This is what happened with your mom, with Bella, I was in Ryder's place then." He said quietly.

"It's not like then. We are meant to be together, he can't do anything to change that Jake, I love you, and only you. I have no feelings whatsoever for Ryder. You don't have to worry. It won't be like it was last time." I muttered. He hugged me, and there we stood for a while, just hugging on the beach.

"Hey, why don't we go over to Sam and Emily's? It is dinner time," he smirked.

"Come on." I said and we walked, hand-in-hand, to Sam and Emily's.

I was worried, what if they were still mad about the fight? What if they didn't want me there? What if something happened? I didn't think I could do this. I stopped dead in my tracks. We were just outside the house. Jake noticed that I stopped and he came over to me, looking at me, as if to figure out what was wrong. He figured it out quickly.

"I love you, therefore they have to be okay with you. It'll be fine. The pack loves you, you know that. It was just…a misunderstanding.


	5. Forever Night: Jasper's Pregnant?

"Hey Sam, Emily, rest of pack." Jake said as soon as we walked through the door. He went and sat on the couch by Paul. He and Rachel had brought their little girl, Leila, over and Rachel was sitting in a chair on the other side of the room holding her. Leila was three months old.

"Hey bro, it's good to see you too." She looked at him.

"Oh hey Rach, didn't see you there. Hey Leila." He said, getting up to go see his niece. I just stood there awkwardly. Sam and the rest of the pack giving me weird glares, Jake didn't seem to notice.

"Hi." I said just loud enough for everyone to hear. The only person missing was-

"NESSIE!" Seth yelled as he walked in the house. Seth was my best friend, other than Jacob of course. He wasn't there for my little fight with everyone, he was away. He got back today. Like just now.

"Seth," I said quietly, he picked me up and hugged me. Squishing me. "Dude," I choked out.

"Sorry, but I missed you. I missed everybody. I was away too long." He said, nodding as if to agree with _himself. _

There was a chorus of "Hey Seth" and "Nice to have you back buddy"s and I was standing there awkwardly again.

"Oh and Ness, why didn't you answer when I called? I called you like a million times over the past few days and you just ignored me." He said sounding a little hurt.

"I've just been busy, a lot on my plate. I'll explain later." I told him.

"You mean, you didn't tell my brother how you tried to kill the pack? Not a word about your little attack? What about how you devastated Jacob? Or how you told him that you didn't love him?" Leah taunted.

"What's she talking about Ness?" He asked, I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"I-I, I uh," I stuttered.

"You, uh, uh what Renesmee? Your stupid leech of a mother caused enough problems back then, and now your causing problems. Must be genetic." She sneered. "Just get out of here, no one wants you here, you just cause trouble and problems for us all. Just leave." She said and sat down at the kitchen table. I felt the hot tears in my eyes. I couldn't let her see me cry, that would be feeding the fire. I couldn't help it though. I started to cry, and ran out of the house. Jake followed.

"Can't you just _not _be a bitch Leah?" He called over his shoulder.

Back at the house things were quiet. Everyone was doing their own thing, and had calmed down. My father was sitting on the couch, his arms around my mother as she watched T.V. with Alice. Some chick flick. I prefer gore and guts but, I guess this is okay. I knew for a fact that my mother preferred something more, along the lines of a horror movie over this, but Alice must have wanted to watch. Jasper and Grandpa were playing chess. Emmett was sitting with Rosalie, she was watching the guys play chess. Emmett just looked at her, his arms around her, and he smiled. Grandma was knitting. Sitting in a chair knitting every once and a while glancing up to see who was winning, Grandpa or Jasper. It was nice, peaceful, and I was happy to be home.

It's been a month since everything happened. A month since I lost my virginity to Ryder, and then made love to Jake. Ryder hasn't given up yet, but that just makes Jacob try harder to make me feel…loved. I don't know how to explain it, but it's great.

I am scared though. Any guesses why? I skipped my period that's why. I was supposed to get it five days ago. It was a no show. I confided in the one person that I knew could block his thoughts very well, and wouldn't give in if questioned. My uncle Jasper. He was a bit…confused about why I came to him with this, and this was my answer.

"Look dude. If I am pregnant, guess what? I'm gonna' have to give birth, that causes immense pain, you feel what other people feel. Do you want to feel the pain of giving birth? I know I sure don't, but I want to know before hand if I'm going to have to. And, if I am pregnant, and you help me, I will promise to allow you to get as far from the place as possible when I'm in labor and junk. So, your helping."

After that he went to the drug store and bought me a pregnancy test.

"The guy at the store kept giving me weird looks and staring at my stomach." He whispered. "I AM A MAN! MEN DON'T GET PREGNANT!" He said defensively. "I don't look like a woman do I?"

"No of course not, stay here while I go pee on this." I said holding up the box, and then I went to my doom. How would Jacob react about a having a baby? How would I react if I was really going to have a baby? What about my family? How would they react? I mean I'm only sixteen…I don't think I can do this. I left the test on the floor. In the middle of the floor, and decided that I would make Jasper check it for me.

"Uncle Jazz?" I whispered.

"Yeah Ness?"

"Can you go check it for me?" I asked.

"Sure," he sighed, and left the box here. A minute later he came back, looking at the test that was in his hand. Just at that moment, my dad came in. Jasper didn't have time to stash the test, much less me stash the box.

"Wh-what's that?" He asked, I had never heard him stutter like that before.

"A…nothing." Jasper said with a nervous smile.

"Was that a, what I think it was?"

"Depends, what did you think was?"

"Who's pregnant?" My father asked, I knew what he meant, he didn't mean who's pregnant, he meant are you pregnant Renesmee. I knew that, and as I went to answer I looked at Jasper.

"Uh….I am?" Jasper said, but it was more of a question. Uh oh, nothing good can come of this.


	6. Forever Night: Practice Telling Mama

"Oh there are so many things wrong with that sentence. One, the fact that it came from Jasper, and two, the fact that the only person around here that has the ability to get pregnant is," he sucked in a breath sharply, "Renesmee." He said and looked at me.

"I don't even know, you came in before Jasper could tell me if it was positive or negative." I said just waiting for him to start yelling. Instead he came over to me and put a hand on my shoulder, and then looked at Jasper.

"Well?" He asked quietly.

"It's, positive." He said to me.

"Are you sure?" I managed to say without breaking out into tears.

"Well, I'm not. But apparently you are." He told me and then left the test on top of the box, and went downstairs.

"Now what?" My dad spoke first.

"I have no idea."

"Well first off, I think you should tell Jake." He sat down next to me.

"I don't know if I should."

"Why not?"

"Because, it might not be his."

"It might what?"

"Not be his."

"Oh…who's then?" He asked, he was rubbing my back trying to keep me from crying.

"Possibly, Ryder's." I said quietly. He stood up and looked at me.

"Come on,"

"Where are we going?" I asked as he led the way.

"To practice telling your mama." He said quietly.

About an hour later, I was sitting with my dad on the couch, and he was trying to keep me from crying once again.

"It'll all be okay." He whispered. "My baby girl." He kissed my forehead.

"Daddy, why aren't you freaking out?" I asked. He chuckled.

"I think, I'm still in shock. I tend to go into shock when the women in my life tell me they're pregnant." He got serious all of a sudden. "I just, don't want you going through what your mother went through. It may sound selfish, but _I _wouldn't be able to handle that. I couldn't. My daughter, seeing you in all that pain, suffering, I could lose you, I can't lose you." He said and hugged me tighter.

"You will _never _get rid of me Daddy." I laughed lightly

"Good." He said. Completely serious. The rest of my family walked in laughing and smiling and talking. "You ready?" He asked me quietly, though everyone heard.

"Ready for what?" Aunt Alice was all bubbly and happy. Uh oh, she went shopping. Damnit that means that she bought me clothes, she thinks I'm her personal life sized Barbie doll, and I won't even be able to fit into them for much longer.

"I, uh, have something to tell everybody." I whispered. My dad got up and went over to my mom.

"I think you should sit down Bells. Maybe everybody should sit down." Daddy said. I couldn't believe that I was about to tell everybody. Oh holy shit.

"What's this about Nessie?" My grandpa asked. I could already feel the tears starting to form.

"Oh no you don't kid, your not going to run out of here crying this time." Jasper said as he came down the stairs. He then went and stood by Alice. She snuggled up against him. They were so perfect together.

"I-I know." I managed.

"Just get it done with Ness," Daddy started, "like ripping off a band-aid. Do it fast and it won't be so bad."

"What's going on?" My grandfather asked again, worried now.

"I got knocked up!" I yelled, angry at his insistent questions.

"You _what?_" Mom hissed.

"I'm, pregnant." I got all quiet now. My dad rushed over to me.

"Now Bella, even I didn't flip out. Nessie needs us right now, Bella we have absolutely no idea what's going to happen. Personally, I pray to God that it's nothing like your pregnancy. I can't go through that, you can't go through that, Damnit _she _can't go through that! Don't even tell me that you weren't about to freak out. No one can go through that again Bella, and I swear to God I will," he paused for a second, "you can't even imagine what I will do if you even think about yelling, or getting angry, or whatever else you might think to do, I'll, I'll divorce you or something." He said frustrated and angry. Everyone was silent. Even Emmett.

"What?" My mother sounded heartbroken.

"No one wants to deal with that right now." I said quietly. "Especially not me. I mean, I need help." I sobbed and collapsed. My father caught me. My mother ran to me.

"Back off Edward." She snarled.

"No. You back of Isabella."

"The both of you outside!" Esme yelled. Both of my parents looked at me, looked at each other, and then went outside yelling. "Rosalie, honey take Nessie upstairs. Don't let her leave this time. I'm going to go deal with Thing 1 and Thing 2. Carlisle dear your welcome to help." She said with a smile.

"I think you can handle it." He said not really knowing what to say. I heard my parents continue to fight. Oh what have I done?

"You have to tell Jake, and Ryder." Rosalie said. We were both sitting on my bed, she was painting my toenails. She's decided that throughout my pregnancy she will keep me all painted and pretty. Oh fun. Between that and Alice dressing me up in all the new maternity clothes I am going to be needing, I think I might explode. Or perhaps, I will implode, I haven't decided.

"No I don't. I think Jake and I can live happily…without him seeing me for the next nine months, and then I can lie when she's born. I can say that I found her, in a basket in the woods. He would believe that." I said with a light smile.

"Renesmee, he would never-" She paused suddenly. "Oh wait a minute, its' Jake we're talking about. He'd never notice. Good plan." She said and went back to polishing. Black nail polish. I dread the color pink, which of course was Rosalie's first choice.

"I can't tell him. I just can't. He would hate me forever. It would-"

"Remember Nessie, your sixteen but he's not. He's, what like thirty?" She paused for a moment. "He's an adult Nessie."

"True. But, I don't know. I just don't think he'd be happy, especially since it might not be his baby." I sat there, head in my hands.

"Don't worry baby. It will all work out." Rosalie capped the nail polish bottle.

"She's right you know, I mean I can't actually see what's going to happen, but he loves you more than anything. A baby is always a blessing." Alice smiled as she took her seat on the end of my bed, next to Rose. My nutty family, I love them all to death.


	7. Forever Night: Jake's a Wolf Your a Tick

They were forcing me to do it today. It had been five days since I found out about the…baby. Six days since I had talked to Jacob. Over a month since I had seen Ryder. Today my family was forcing me to tell them, both, at the same time. I was at the beach. Or rather I had just arrived at the beach, the beach where so much has happened. Oh my God.

Both of the guys were already there, I had told them that they weren't allowed to kill each other. They both agreed after some, arguing, and persuasion.

"Hey." I said as I approached the two.

"Love can we get this over with, I really just want to get _away _from this." Jake said pointing to Ryder.

"Sure. Well, here's the deal. I'm pregnant and I don't know which one of you is the father." I said and looked at the two of them. Ryder just looked at me, and Jacob, well Jacob fainted.

He woke up after a few minutes. Ryder was sitting down, trying to compose himself. I was sitting next to Jake and waiting for him to wake up.

"I didn't mean to make you faint."  
"It's okay, um, are you sure?"

"Sure that I'm pregnant, or sure that I don't know who the father is?"

"Both."

"Yeah I'm sure. My dad thinks Jaspers' pregnant though. Sorta'. It's complicated." I whispered to him.

"That's not weird. But then again, stranger things have happened." He was talking to himself mostly.

"He's not Jake, he was covering for me. Or at least trying to." I muttered. Ryder was still trying to make sense of everything.

"You really have absolutely no clue who's it is?" Ryder asked suddenly.

"Unprotected both times." I whispered.

"That's great. Just great." Jake growled. I looked up at him, tears forming in my eyes. "I just mean that, that means we're stuck with this thing for another nine months." He wrapped me up in a hug. Kissing my forehead. "I love you, and the baby. I will be there for the both of you, no matter what…or who," I knew what he meant.

"Thanks Jake." I muttered into his chest as I hugged him.

"No Jake. _No!_" I yelled. He had told the pack, and now we were wanted at Emily's house. I did not want to go. This would make everyone even more pissed with me. I did not need that right now. I just wanted to go home.

"Come on Nessie." He demanded, he was getting pissy. I don't think he's slept in a while.

"No Jake really," I said as he dragged me. We came up to the porch and Emily came out and hugged me.

"Congratulations Mama-To-Be." She said.

"Thanks, I guess." I whispered the last part so she couldn't hear it. Jake did hear it though.

"Come on, let's get inside." He said and rushed us into the house. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I was instantly calmed.

"So you brought it back again." Leah snorted.

"Leah I swear to God don't start with me today." Jake snapped. Maybe he hadn't told the whole pack yet. I know that when he called he spoke to Em. So that's why he brought me. The whole pack was here. Staring. Seth came and hugged me.

"Sorry 'bout her. She's a bitch." He said referring to his sister.

"I am too it's okay." I laughed lightly.

"So what did you want?" Sam asked impatiently.

"To tell ya'll sumthin'." Jake said happily from behind me. "Sumthin' ya' gotta' be a bit…just accept it and move on 'kay?"

"Okay," everyone said in unison.

"What's going on?" Seth asked. I looked at Jake.

"Nessie's pregnant." He said. There was nothing but silence. You could hear a pin drop.

"What is the thing?" Leah asked rudely.

"It's a baby, leave it at that." I growled, suddenly protective of my baby.

"Just asking little leech, I mean Jakes a wolf, you're a tick." She smirked. "Just curiosity that's all." That bitch, I can't wait until she dies a slow and very painful death.

"She is right though, much as I hate to say it, I mean, what will the child be?" Billy said as he rolled in from the kitchen. He was followed by Rachel who was holding Leila. I didn't know they were here. Apparently Jake didn't either.

"Dad," he started.

"Now Jake, I know how strongly you feel about this, I'm your father, I raised you, I know these things. But we may have to face the fact that this child is," he broke off. "What does Dr. Cullen think Renesmee?"

"He's not sure what to think. But there is a chance that it's not-" I stopped before I said something that I knew I had to tell them.

"A chance that it's not what?" Sam asked.

"That it isn't mine." Jake whispered. I could hear the hurt in his voice.

"Jake," I started, "Jake I'm-"

"I know, I know. It's okay, I will be there for the both of you no matter what." He sighed and kissed my forehead, pulling me to him in a warm embrace.

"Well then it would be, like a quarter of a vampire I don't see the danger in that." Billy said.

"Technically, no. What's…one quarter plus one eighth?" I asked absentmindedly.

"What?" Billy asked and everyone was silent. I didn't know what to say.

"Dad, please don't bring it up. Please," Jake begged. Billy looked unsure.

"Fine. You'll explain eventually though right Jacob?" He asked.

"Of course, just, not today okay?"

"Fine."

"Today, it's just a need to know only day." I said quietly, everyone agreed.


	8. Forever Night: A Baby For Rose

"Rose just tell us already." My father begged.

"Not until Jake and Nessie are-"

"Here." Jake finished as we walked through the door.

"I see by the fact that you are both here and smiling that things went well." Grandma smiled.

"Sorta', that dumbass, hopeless, pitiful fraction of a leech is stickin' around. I'm not allowed to kill him." Jake spat. I noticed that my mother was sitting with my father. Her head laying against his chest, his arms wrapped around her waist, and his chin resting on the top of her head. They looked happier than I had seen them in quite a while.

"Well, Emmett and I have some news." She smiled.

"Oh my God, Emmett are you pregnant?" My dad asked with fake enthusiasm. "Oh my goodness you, Nessie, and _Jasper._" My father mocked.

"What?" My mom asked. Everyone looked on curiously.

"Do you have something to tell me babe?" Alice asked Jasper.

"Nah, well you see, and he came home, and the test, and I tried to cover, and men don't do that." He ran a hand through his hair. "I'll explain later. It's a really great example of my stupidity, and how I crack under pressure." He said and pulled Alice onto his lap. If he could've, he would've been red.

"Sorry Rose, just had to take a jab at Jazz, continue." My dad apologized. That wasn't like him.

"I'm pregnant!" She squeaked. Everyone gave her a questioning look. "Well not _me, _but I was, looking into adoption, and this girl walked into the agency, she's fifteen and four months along. She's giving her baby up. Emmett and I are going to have a baby." She smiled. "Or rather, we are being given a little, itty-bitty baby." She looked at Emmett.

"Congratz Rose, Emmett." Daddy said.

"You two deserve it." Carlisle hugged the both of them. "I just hope by the time the baby is born Rosalie hasn't gone, too baby crazy." He laughed. Everyone congratulated them and hugged them and stuff. By then I was tired. I dragged Jake upstairs with me and fell asleep as soon as I hit the bed.

"Nessie, honey, wake up." Jake whispered and kissed my neck. It sent shivers up, and down, my spine.

"What? Why?" I groaned, just wanting to stay here with him.

"Well for one, I have to go on patrol, like, last night. I'm dead 'cause I never showed, and that thing is here." He spat the last part.

"Ryder?" I asked groggily.

"Yeah that." He muttered.

"He has a name you know."

"I don't plan on learning it though." He smirked and I realized that I was now in a nightgown that I was not in when I went to bed.

"Did you change my clothes?"

"Yeah I figured you'd be more comfortable in pajamas." He said and kissed my forehead.

"Thanks." I said quietly. It wasn't all that creepy, I mean it would have been weirder if we hadn't already had sex.

"I just wanted you to be more comfortable." He said slightly embarrassed.

"I believe you, do me a favor," I whispered to him. He listened intently. "Move your big fat, arms off of me so I can get up please." I teased. He snorted. Then he did as I asked. I sat up and my stomach lurched. I ran to the bathroom, literally spilling my guts…into the toilet. Great, this is just great. I moaned and leaned back against the wall. Jake knocked on the bathroom door.

"Ya'll right baby?" He asked.

"I'm fine, you can come in if you want to." I muttered. I placed both hands on my stomach. _You had better be one _adorable _baby._ I thought to him/her.

Ryder just came to check up on me. That was nice, though I was sure that he had ulterior motives. He wasn't going to get me from Jake, I kinda' wish he would give up. That way I would be able to have him as a friend, and Jake wouldn't be so…jealous, angry, tense, homicidal. I wanted my Jake, but he wasn't my Jake when Ryder was around. He was an absurdly jealous, madman/boyfriend. I just want things to get better. Is that so much to ask? I don't think so, but what the hell do I know? Nothing anymore, I know nothing.

The next month was filled with puking, eating, peeing, and my first sonogram. We were able to actually use the sonogram machine and stuff, 'cause I guess the baby was more human then anything else. Along with finding that out, we also found out that I would have to go the full nine yards…or months rather.

My third month was just about the same as my second, just with a bit less puking (just a bit), more eating, even more peeing, and gaining weight. Damn. I didn't want to do that, I guess I would just 'cause it's all apart of being pregnant, and I had to for my baby girl. Yes, I was having a girl. I couldn't wait to meet her.

And now here we are, at month four. Fun. I was sporting quite the belly, and my mood swings were slowly giving everyone a run for their money. It was kinda' useful having Jasper around though, to calm me down and stuff. Rosalie and Emmett were preparing for their baby, that would be arriving in just two short months. They were ecstatic. And I, was so happy for them.

I was sitting on the couch with Jake, he and Ryder having a glare off. I was nodding off. Jake was getting pissed off. Ryder was getting high off of Jakes anger. Jake was about to _go_ off on him. Ryder, started off in a laughing fit. How many times can I really use the word off? Well look at that, seven times, in seven sentences. I think I may break a record. Nah.

"Would you two just give it up already, stop." I growled. Jake looked at me and rubbed my arm, as if to warm me with friction. Then I felt it. A movement in my abdomen.

"JAKE!" I yelled a bit too loudly, in his ear.

"Whoa, what?"

"Give me your hand." I said quickly. He was confused.

"Are you okay, what's going on?" Ryder asked worriedly from his chair on the other side of the room. I pressed Jakes hand to my stomach.

"Oh," he said with a smile. He felt the baby kick. "Hey little girl," he whispered to my stomach. He placed gentle kisses where his hand previously was. "Daddy's here," he said and rubbed my belly some more.

Ryder got up and fled the room in rage.

I felt bad. I didn't need a gift like my fathers to know why he was angry. He was left out. Jake was allowed to feel the baby kick and kiss and talk to the baby, but he wasn't. There was a chance that it was his baby after all and he wasn't allowed to-

"I'll be right back." I told Jake as I attempted to get up. "Right after you help me up," I said and he got to his feet and helped me up. It was getting harder to move around. According to Carlisle/Grandpa I was a bit larger than average at four months. Oh well. Jake stayed where he was standing and I followed Ryder out of the house. He was standing on the deck. Looking out over the backyard. Huffing and puffing in anger. I placed my hand on his forearm and stood next to him.

"What's the matter? Did I break up your little love fest?" He snickered.


End file.
